1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hoisting assembly and, more particularly, to a hoisting crane having a boom and a counterweight arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,463 discloses a hoisting assembly for hoisting loads comprising a boom and a counterweight support extending in opposite directions and pivotally supported on a supporting means for pivoting in a same vertical plane and interconnected by means of adjustable connecting means allowing their relative position to be changed, said boom and said counterweight support building a pendular assembly which may take a balance position whatever the load carried by the boom is. The content of said patent is incorporated here for reference.